factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Cole Mcgrath
'The Character' Name: Cole McGrath Origin: Infamous Gender: Male Classification: Human Conduit Age: Unknown, presumed to be around 22 (23 on New Marais) 'Powers and Abilities' Electrokinesis, superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, regeneration, telepathy, forcefields, ice manipulation, kinetic energy manipulation Weaknesses: Being soaked on water electrified it including himself, if falls on water that is deeper than a human Cole will be knocked out, being around technology causes it to malfunction due to his electricity based powers, reliant on electricity Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Casually carries around the heavy weapon Amp) Striking Strength: Superhuman, likely Class 5+ (was able to trade blows with giant mutants) Speed: Superhuman, causal bullet timer, almost as fast as a train when on rails Durability: Wall/Tree level (can take a rocket to the face and live), multi-city block+ when using kinetic energy manipulation or shields, highly resistant to lightning (was able to drain a storm) Destructive Capacity: Large building+ level, potentially multi-city block+ level with higher end attacks (should be capable of producing similar energy levels to his defenses with his higher end attacks) Range: Several dozen meters, A city block with precision and rockets Stamina: Superhuman, Almost limitless by recharging electricity FactPile Tier: Low Metahuman 'Equipment' The Amp, a melee weapon that channels Cole's melee power into his strikes. Its heavy and is capable of breaking anything with ease. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Lightning Bolts: Cole can shoot electricity out of his hands like a small lightning bolt. Hitting someone with a constant stream of attacks however reenergizes Cole. They vary in types but they all cost energy Alpha (Single), Artillery (Long range), Pincer (Three bolts on a pincer formation), Magnum (Shorter but higher damage) Shock Grenade: Cole can throw a small orb of electricity by containing it with magnetism. The kinetic force that follows is comparable to a grenade. It electrocutes enemies and can restrain weakened ones, stick to enemies, be thrown as a cluster, detonate twice, act like an electrocution trap, or stalk enemies by hopping towards them before detonating. Electromagnetic Shockwave/Blast: Cole can throw a blast of electrical energy. He can redirect rockets, electrocute anything caught, lift cars, make enemies float or even make the blast smaller but increased in range. The blast itself can launch a large orb of swirling energy that you can use as a jumping pad or a detonatable target Megawatt Hammer/Rockets: Cole can throw electric orbs with the power output of a rocket launcher with electricity. They all explode with great range, travel at fast speed, can make enemies float in the air, split into three homing sticky orbs, and even redirect towards at greater speed if you shoot a lightning bolt at a target Kinetic Pulse: Cole can lift objects with this power and turn them to an explosive projectile. From pizza boxes to boxes to cars, the object captured would always release an electric explosion after being thrown by a shockwave Static Thrusters: Cole can glide by releasing a stream of electricity Induction Grind: Cole can 'grind' on railroads, wires, heavily boosting his mobility. He can also do this on vertical electric poles Polarity Wall: Summons a wall of electricity that converts any projectile into energy Cryokinesis: Cole is capable of using ice based abilities. He can launch himself upwards by forming an ice below him, throw orbs or launch rockets that freezes enemies, and even launch icicle in front of him with a blast Overload Burst: Cole channels electricity to his hands, then unleashes them as a large devastating bolt of electricity that can instantly fry enemies hit and spread electricity Gigawatt Blades: By producing electrical energy on his hands close to a gigawatt level (1 billion watts) and then preserving the form with magnetism, Cole can unleash a devastating attack that can fry most human enemies Ionic Vortex: Summons a small tornado that picks up everything. Ionic Freeze: Freezes everything in a path. Capable of heavily damaging giant enemies and freezing anything else Ionic Storm: Changes atmospheric conditions and summons a lightning storm to strike at the most threatening target in the vicinity. Capable of one shotting anything that isn't protected well. 'FP Victories' Albert Wesker and Raiden (Resident Evil and Mortal Kombat) - Albert Wesker Profile, Raiden Profile (was allied with Alex Mercer) Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Pikachu (Pokemon) 'FP Defeats' Dracula (Castlevania) - Dracula Profile Starkiller (Star Wars) - Starkiller Profile 'Inconclusive Matches' Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile (match was divided into two rounds, Dante won the first and Cole won the second) Electro (Marvel) - Electro Profile Alex Mercer (Prototype) Other If Cole MacGrath on the good canon is followed, he has 23 battery cores used. A Gigawatt blade costs 3 battery cores, so if gigawatt blades can produce one gigawatt, its possible that 3 of Cole's cores = 1 gigawatt. 23 divided by 3 = 7.66, meaning Cole can produce and contain approximately 8 gigawatts of electricity On the other hand, substation's generators have around 38 gigawatts of electricity which Cole just absorbs without much harm. Respect Thread(s): http://lounge.moviecodec.com/vs-general/cole-macgrath-spoiler-respect-thread-311084/ (Still under work) Category:Character Profiles Category:FP Award Winners